


Bring her back to us

by The_gayest_of_them_all



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_of_them_all/pseuds/The_gayest_of_them_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Last Of Us story but with twist, another person comes into the story. This is a Joel X male oc story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring her back to us

Ellie's pov

I wake up in a cage. When I look up I see that buddy boy asshole from before, but he's... he's... Oh my god that a person he's cutting up. I feel a wave a nausea and disgust roll over me. He notices that I'm awake and leaves a few minutes later the other asshole shows up and slides a plate of meat under the cage door. What if that's not the deer meat? I ask him about it as sarcasticly as I always do when I'm with Joel, he chuckles and says its only deer.

I start eating cause no matter how disgusted I am I'm still starving. I realize that I'm a long way away from Joel. What if he gets worse? What if he wakes up? I need to get back to him, I think to myself.The guy starts talking again, David if I remember correctly.

He's talking about convincing the others to let me come around. I start disagreeing but I think that this may be my chance to escape. I start to play along, his hand is on one of the bars of the door so I put my hand on top of his, I grab his finger and push forward breaking it. I reach for the keys on his belt but he recovers quicker than I thought, he grabs my arm and starts slamming me against the door until I let go. " you are making it very difficult to keep you alive! What am I supposed to tell them now!? " David says " Ellie" I speak up " what" he asks confused " tell the m that Ellie is the little girl... Who broke your fucking finger!" I yell at him. 

He scowls at me and leaves, "well aren't you a fisty one" I hear a man's voice from the corner of the cage. 

Jason's pov 

I wake look up at the little girl that they threw in here, she seemed too be waking up. She was shocked at the guy cutting up the body. Reminds me of me when I was put in here. Her and David were talking, I didn't listen because I knew it would be the exact same thing he told me. I noticed she put her hand on his, what is she doing? She seemed to hate him 5 seconds ago? I think. 

She twisted his finger and reached for his keys but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the door until she let go. They started arguing, It would have been funny if I wasn't scared that he'd let his anger out on me. After he left I spoke up "well aren't you a fisty one" I said she spun her head towards me I got up and walked toward her and she backed up. "hey it's okay, unlike them I don't hurt people for no reason" I chuckled at her, I put out my hand and she took it. I brought her up to her feet.

"hi i'm-" she started "Ellie?" I asked " Ya How'd you-" she started again " you yelled that you broke david's FUCKING FINGER!" I slightly raised my voice. " interrupt much? " she chuckled "yes" I said seriously but broke into a smile after. She smiled back "so what's the plan?" I ask " for what" she said confused " Um...to escape duh"


End file.
